inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Potassium19
Talk page archived Talk page archived at: 22nd June 2012 Background Looks fine like it is now, to me. I want the background to be as unobtrusive as possible. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 22:28, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Spotlight Yes XD We got accepted, I requested a spotlight and it seems we fit the criteria :) You should start watching Chrono Stone XD Hey Hello Khoi, just letting you know it's your friend from youtube, remember when we discussed what episode we have watched and I said I was up to the episode when Raimon had beat Zeus if tyou don't remember I totally understand I'll just remind of myself and then you'd recognise.Btw I'm that person that was your friend along with Semi and Metbkk1 nice to meet you again ^.^ @KekkeiNatsu シュートコマンド07 14:11, July 2, 2012 (UTC) re:Wooh! Yeah, I'm happy to finally have the time to be active on here again! And I'm just a fan of romance in general XD but I had the Genda/Sakuma icon since I created this wiki, you noticed it only now? --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 16:42, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :Genda/Sakuma has always been one of my favorite couples (*≧▽≦) they're just too adorable together. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 16:49, July 2, 2012 (UTC) xD Lol , yeah sorry forgot, my username was MaxHeartPrecure, and yeah I've noticed lol I haven't made alot of videos either XD. KekkeiNatsu シュートコマンド07 17:54, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Yup =D that's what they call me,I haven't bee n on youtube lately mostly due to the terrible Profile design what social networking sites have you been on lately. KekkeiNatsu シュートコマンド07 15:45, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Okay cool~ Cool, but how do you use AudioToll and plus what is it for? KekkeiNatsu シュートコマンド07 18:01, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: Dyke Dynamo His name is Ted Bryan, not Dyke Dynamo ._. (Check Unicorn's formation in game) And I can't rename Ted Bryan and Dyke Dynamo page --" [[User:Fubuki Atsuya|'吹雪']] [[User Talk: Fubuki Atsuya|'アツヤ']] 05:28, July 4, 2012 (UTC) He is Dyke Dynamo, not Ted Bryan ._. [[User:Fubuki Atsuya|'吹雪']] [[User Talk: Fubuki Atsuya|'アツヤ']] 05:39, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Nice~8D IT's really good, I love it do you have a download link of it or something? KekkeiNatsu シュートコマンド07 06:54, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh okay I see, so is this basicaly like Techno? KekkeiNatsu シュートコマンド07 09:12, July 4, 2012 (UTC) re:HTML5 I'm going to have nightmares about this. But I guess it's a good excuse to update some pages and templates like I wanted to do for some time now... --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 17:07, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :That was really the most minor issue. The font tag has also been deprecated and about every page we have on the wiki currently uses it (mostly for the hissatsu list). I'm actually working on a simple template to keep the hissatsu list in character pages organized and standardized, so hopefully that will solve the problem. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 11:06, July 7, 2012 (UTC) re:Main Page Yes, it means that since June 2010 (wiki creation), that many articles have been written. And I have no idea about the ads, I don't see them because I use Adblock Plus, but you can try checking on the community wiki if there's any info about it. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 16:47, July 9, 2012 (UTC) re:Episode, Plot, ... The last two episodes of GO are complete recaps of the original series + GO, so if you watch at least those you're good for Chrono Stone (it was actually a clever move to do recap episodes after everything ended, since CS deals with time travel that way everybody could remember exactly how things were in the past). To be honest the last match of GO wasn't as exciting as the last match of the original series, maybe because I watched GO all at once, but it wasn't as interesting and exciting... Chrono Stone is weird. But it's the same level of crazy-stupid as fake aliens that destroyed buildings with iron soccer balls and time-traveling grandsons, so as long as you have fun watching it it's not bad, haha. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 08:39, July 17, 2012 (UTC) re:Seed at 8? You're lucky I'm having a day off today! XD Already torrenting the episodes~ --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 06:15, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :It's even slower for me, but it's normal since they just uploaded it XD once some people have it downloaded, it will become super fast \o/ --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 06:25, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :Nope, I don't have Vodafone... I see other Italian seeds, but I have no idea which one I am, to be honest orz --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 06:29, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :I am lucky I don't have anything else to download right now, haha. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 06:42, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Pop-up messages~ Hi, Khoi!~ I happened to come across your page and saw a green little box on the right-hand side of your page (It says: "Mode:Active!" I was wondering if you could tell me how you did that; and also, will it work for a picture? Because I plan to use something like that~ Thank you so much!~ =D A gazelle stampede coming your way! | Speak to a gazelle from the stampede~ 02:14, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much! It works great!! A gazelle stampede coming your way! | Speak to a gazelle from the stampede~ 05:13, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Tweet Err.... How can i tweet to you? Sent! Okay! Done! Sent you a 'mentioning tweet'! Sorry if I had to ask, I don't use my twitter that much :P Hiya Hey just came to say hi ^^, your at school =3= tough luck I'am on summe rvacation ^___^ KekkeiNatsu シュートコマンド07 12:42, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Yep, that's me :P so are you at school right now? KekkeiNatsu シュートコマンド07 13:11, August 8, 2012 (UTC) EHHHH!?? YOU GO TO SCHOOL SIX DAYS A WEEK, I feel for you =3= KekkeiNatsu シュートコマンド07 13:35, August 8, 2012 (UTC) So when's your Summer Vacation starting? KekkeiNatsu シュートコマンド07 13:47, August 8, 2012 (UTC)